<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal to the mighty foe by Neonleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146861">Mortal to the mighty foe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonleon/pseuds/Neonleon'>Neonleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonleon/pseuds/Neonleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry...<br/>(I’m not at all)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wild &amp; wind &amp; red (linked universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal to the mighty foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve never done this before please be kind to me or rip me to pieces I don’t mind!<br/>I need all the help I can get</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain was the first thing he felt waking up. He could not feel anything other than the pain, it burned through his body, making it hard to breathe. Well <cite>harder</cite> to breathe, as it felt like something was constricting his chest, slowly starting to get heavier by the second.<br/>
The second thing he noticed was yelling coming from all around him, echoing and changing, never from the same direction, as if whatever was yelling was running and circling all around him.</p><p>Suddenly the thing on his chest shifted, it was only then that he noticed that the thing on his chest was a person, as he finally got his eyes to open he looked down to see who was laying on him. They were getting too heavy to stay there on top of him. and he wished to get up off the hard ground.<br/>
When his eyes focused enough to see who it was, he was surprised to see Wild, unconscious sprawled across his chest, and started to feel panic as his eyes fell upon the blood in Wild’s hair and over his face. He was quick to attempt to wake him.</p><p>The yelling suddenly went from quiet to an ear-shattering roar. Snapping his head upright, Wind’s eyes focused just in time to watch Red swing his sword through the source of the roar, a Golden Lynel. Wind could feel nothing but shock run through him upon seeing that Red was fighting a Lynel alone with no backup, especially a <cite>Golden</cite> Lynel. He wondered where everyone else was, as there was no way anyone in the group would allow Red to fight alone.<br/>
When the beast finally fell, Red was quick to come over to Wind and Wild. Wind noticed that Red was injured quite badly and if he didn't get help soon he may not be able to help them attempt to locate the others. Looking back down at Wild, Wind tried yet again to wake him, this time succeeding. As Wild started to wake up, Wind and Red were quick to help sit him upright.</p><p>As Wild got up, Red looked over them both to see if they were hurt. When his eyes fell on Wind, he had to hold back a sob as it became obvious that he was not going to survive for long without a fairy potion or some kind of medical help. When Wild’s eyes landed on Wind he was unable to hide the amount of fear that appeared in his eyes. Wind, finally free from the weight of Wild, started to wonder why he was still in so much pain. as Wild was no longer on top of his chest, so why did he still feel so much discomfort? Before he could look down at his torso Wild grabbed his chin and locked their eyes together, forcing him to keep his eyes up and off his body.</p><p>”What are you doing, Wild?” Wind asked in total confusion </p><p>”Just look up at me for a second, please.” Wild was quick to check Wind’s eyes for any signs of a concussion. When Wind’s eyes responded like they were supposed to, Wild finally released his face.</p><p>Wind, upon having his face released from Wild’s hands, started to try to get up, only to be stopped by both Red and Wild. Looking up at both of them, Wind went to ask why they wouldn’t allow him to move off of the hard ground when suddenly, he felt like throwing up. Leaning to the side Wind gagged and choked on the contents of his stomach as it all came rushing out of his mouth and into a disgusting heap below. Closing his eyes against the harsh sting in his throat, Wind tried not to cry from the churning pain that was growing in his chest and stomach.</p><p>Even with his eyes closed, Wind could see the way both Red and Wild flinched at the fact that he was vomiting. Unknown to him, was the fact that Red and Wild could both see that his vomit was tinted crimson with his blood, making their thoughts reel at the fact that his stab wound was deeper than they thought, or worse, his lungs could have been punctured and Wind could be suffering from internal bleeding and a collapsed lung.</p><p>When Wind finally finished throwing up, he opened his eyes and went to ask why they were looking at him funny. Then, his eyes caught sight of the red in his vomit. Wind felt himself start to panic upon the site of the blood.</p><p>When Wind started to panic Red knew if they didn’t calm Wind down that Wind would move around in his panicked state and start to bleed more than he already was and they needed to calm him down now they had a bigger chance of losing Wind for good.</p><p>“Wind please calm down!”</p><p>  ‘Everything is getting darker now I wonder why’</p><p>“You're going to be ok!”</p><p> ‘Heh I wonder where everyone else is’</p><p>“We’ll find help” ‘why am I shaking what’s going on?’</p><p>“It’s going to be fine” </p><p>“What’s wrong, Wild? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“Wind?.....Wind?! Wind, little brother please open your eyes everything is going to be ok, please open your eyes!” </p><p>‘Red, I’m tired I’m just going to take a quick nap ok?’</p><p>“WIND! No little brother please wake up!, don’t leave us!”</p><p> ‘Don’t worry I’ll be ok’</p><p>“Please Wind”</p><p>“D..n’t ..o pl..se!’</p><p>“W..nd! …..wi..d …d”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If your interested i am going to make this a multiple chapter fic but I am really really slow at it so please if you have any tips on writing or any thing to add to my writing style let me know!<br/>For the first time ~neonleon out!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>